


Accidental Pictures and BDSM

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [16]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Best Friends to Lovers, Bratty Jae, Embarrassment, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reviving the parkbros tag ... Hahahah, Sir Kink, Spanking, Sub Jae, Subspace, bottom jae, dom sungjin, top sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Sungjin had accidentally saw Jae's BDSM test results on his camera roll, leading him to teasing him and possible scenes.





	1. Education and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenlikestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/gifts).



> not yet edited 
> 
> WHEW LMAO what a wild ride .. Anyways this was an idea from Zen and our conversation last night LOL
> 
> this chapter is mostly vanilla, as the next chapter will involve more BDSM, kinks, and actual d/s roles

The two were sitting in the living room, Jae watching TV, Sungjin on his phone. “Hey, can you airdrop me that photo you were talking about earlier? The one we took at the beach.” Sungjin asked.

“Here, just do it yourself.” Jae said, throwing his phone to Sungjin, turning his attention back to the television screen. Sungjin just rolled his eyes, but went to Jae’s camera roll to find the photo.

What he found was never expected. BDSM test results? He looked at the photo, and smirked. “BDSM test results?” Sungjin asked, his eyebrow raising.

Jae looked over, his face full of shock. Blood rushed to his face, the color turning a red. “What are you talking about?” Jae asked, hoping we could get out of this embarrassing situation he had put himself in.

“One hundred percent brat, Jae?” Sungjin asked, and Jae stood up, his face growing into a darker shade of red. “Man, no wonder you’re always such a brat all the time, you _like_ to be one.”

Jae just huffed. “Give me my phone back.” He said, going to grab it from the other’s hand, but Sungjin decided to tease Jae and hold his arm up. Jae just grew frustrated. He went to go grab his phone, not realizing he literally sat on Sungjin’s lap.

“You’re really that embarrassed about me finding this that you’d climb onto my lap just to get your phone?” Sungjin asked, looking into Jae’s eyes. Said eyes widened, and he looked down. Jae’s blush went to his cheeks, and he quickly got off of his lap.

“Just give it back.” Jae pathetically whispered, not only frustrated, but completely embarrassed. No one, especially Sungjin, was supposed to see that. It was supposed to be deleted. Sure, he took the test out of curiosity, but he _was_ a brat and did enjoy BDSM.

“You’re not picking up a fight, that’s sad. So much for you liking to be a brat. Let’s see what else you have here.” Sungjin teased some more, looking at Jae’s phone screen.

“Sungjin, just give it back.” Jae said, his frustration and embarrassment turning into tears. He was mortified, he wanted Sungjin to leave him alone about it and let the world swallow him whole.

Sungjin looked at him, eyes growing into shock. He began to feel guilty. “Jae, I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just playing around–”

“Just give it back, please.” Jae sniffled, wiping his tears with his right hand. Sungjin held it out, and he grabbed it harshly before going to his room. Sungjin was left on the couch feeling guilty he had hurt his best friend’s feelings.

Though, he was curious to what BDSM was. He pulled out his own phone, opened safari, and began to search.

_what is bdsm_

He clicked search, and immediately there were tons of results.

_BDSM is a variety of often erotic practices or roleplaying involving bondage, discipline, dominance and submission, sadomasochism, and other related interpersonal dynamics. Wikipedia._

Huh. He looked more.

 _S &M, S/M, or SM: Sadism and masochism _  
_Top/Dominant: partner who performs or controls the activity_ _  
_ Bottom/Submissive: partner who receives or is controlled

He looked more, a blush growing on his own cheeks. He wondered what role Jae liked. It was only out of pure curiosity, though. He clicked ‘ _more about BDSM’_.

 _B &D, B/D, or BD: Bondage and discipline _  
_D &s, D/s, or Ds: Dominance and submission _ _  
_ Switch: switches between roles

From this basic information, he assumed BDSM was like, kinky, but bonding sex. The B standing for Bondage, the D standing for Discipline/Dominant, the S standing for Submissive/Sadist/Sadism, and the M standing for Masochist/Masochism.

What was sadism and masochism? He scrolled more, and then clicked into a website and began to read. From this, he learned that basically, you either liked pain or liked to inflicting pain onto others. He also learned that there is a difference between top and dom, as well as bottom and sub.

The top was the one doing the penetrating, as the bottom was the one receiving the penetration. The dominant was the one that did the controlling, as the submissive let go of their control.

He also read about safety and practices, that what you do in a scene has to be safe, sane, and consensual, and that there has to be discussions and safewords. He also learned there has to be aftercare after every scene, making sure neither party goes into a drop.

For him, he feels like he’d enjoy the dominant and top role. He already was more dominant out of sexual scenes, he feel like he’d enjoy watching someone squirm and beg for them to cum or stuff like that.

As he thought, he thought about what Jae would be like. He feels like he’d be submissive, but not caring as to if he topped or bottomed. Honestly, Sungjin started to think about what it’d be like to boss Jae around, to put him into his place.

Sungjin began to look at kinks, ones that either made him shiver in disgust or ones that made his cock stir, wondering what Jae would like. He shook his head. He had to stop thinking about his best friend in that way.

He cleared his history and put his phone away, going to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water, and tried to make his half on go away. Once it finally did, he decided to check up on Jae.

He’d never meant to hurt his best friend, but after research, he knew it was a more sensitive and closed type of conversation. He hopes Jaehyung isn't mad at him, he’d never meant to hurt his feelings or cause embarrassment.

He knocked on Jae’s door. “Jae?” He called out. He heard shuffling behind the door, before it was opened, revealing a frowning Jae. His cheeks had tear stains on it, and Sungjin felt guilt pool back into his stomach.

“What do you want?” Jae said, not wanting to talk to Sungjin at all. “I wanted to apologize.” Sungjin said, and Jae scoffed.

“No, really, Jaehyung. I went too far with teasing you, I should have acted like I didn't see it. I never meant to hurt or upset you, or cause you embarrassment. You’re my best friend, and as long as what you like is safe, I don’t care what you like. I did some research, actually.” Sungjin explained, looking at Jae’s face.

Jae grew surprised. Sungjin did research on BDSM for him? He didn't know what to say. “Thanks, I guess.” He mumbled. Sungjin smiled. “Honestly? I’m kind of curious of what you’re into now.”

Jae’s face flushed. “It’s okay, we don’t have to, I just–” Sungjin started, but Jae cut him off. “Literally, shut up. I’m curious about you, too. C’mon.” He opened his door wider and let Sungjin into his room before closing it.

“So, what’d you research?” Jae asked, and Sungjin explained what he researched and what he knew. Jae explained his knowledge as well, and now it was time for them to discuss what they’re into.

“To be honest, Jae? It’s kind of hot how you like to be a brat. To push people’s buttons until they snap and you get what you want, possibly to be fucked, or spanked, I don’t know.” Sungjin said, his cock twitching in his pants thinking about Jae riling him up and then take him over his knee and spanking him until the skin was red and Jae was sobbing, begging for forgiveness.

Jae blushed furiously. “I also like being teased. Or even like, edgeplay? And being tied up and restrained, good lord.” He said, falling back onto his bed, arm over his face as he thought about it. Sungjin glanced at Jae’s pants, seeing a tent grow into them.

“Well, that’s cool. I haven’t done much, but god would it be hot to put you in your place. You’d totally like, piss me off and basically silently beg for me to spank you. I wouldn’t, though. I’d leave you on the edge, before pinning your hands onto the bed, leaving bites down your neck until you’re squirming. I’d then flip you over, pull off your pants and boxers, and fuck. I’d spank you so much, degrade you until you’re crying and begging me to forgive and fuck you.”

Sungjin got carried away, but the two men both had hard ons thinking about the situation he just rambled about. “You’d do that?” Jae asked softly, looking at Sungjin. They both blushed. Sungjin nodded.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Jae said, sitting up and crawling into his best friend’s lap, staring at him until he connected their lips. They kissed desperately, moaning into each other’s mouths and rutting into each other like horny teenagers.

Sungjin gripped Jae’s waist, and Jae whimpered into the kiss. Sungjin pulled away, their lips almost touching, their eyes still closed. “You like that?” He asked, and Jae replied with a soft ‘yeah’ before their lips connected back into a heated kiss.

Jae let Sungjin tower over him, pinning his arms above his head. Jae’s head hit the pillow, and Sungjin began to kiss Jae’s neck. “Please.” Jae whined softly, and Sungjin groaned.

He pulled away from the older’s neck, and looked at him. “Should we discuss what we’re gonna do?” He asked, and Jae shook his head. “Let’s just do plain vanilla sex, save the kinks and stuff for next time.”

Next time. His cock twitched.

Sungjin nodded. He kissed Jae again. They decided there was too many clothes between them, so they stripped as quickly as they could. Sungjin began to kiss down Jae’s neck, leaving bites and hickeys across his collarbone, drawing the most lewd and whiny sounds from Jaehyung.

“Shit, you’re so hot.” Sungjin groaned, going down to lick and suck on one of Jae’s nipples. Jae’s back arched, and he moaned. “Says you.” He breathed out.

Sungjin went down more onto Jae, holding down his hips as Jae bucked them uncontrollably. He sucked hickeys into Jae’s hips, and the elder's hands made their way to Sungjin’s head, tugging on the small strands of hair.

“Please! Fucking do something.” Jae whined and Sungjin lifted his head up. “You want a blowjob?” He asked, and Jae mellowed. “Please.” Sungjin smirked, licking his slit teasingly before going down on him.

The lewd noises were loud in the quit and hot room, but it turned Jae on more than it did embarrass him. He couldn't help but to buck his hips, the hot heat felt too good around him. Sungjin choked a bit, but he regain composure. He sat up and breathed heavily.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked, and Jae groaned. “I swear to god if you don’t.” Jae emptily threatened, causing Sungjin to snort. “Where’s your lube and shit?” Sungjin asked, and Jae pointed towards the drawer on the right side of the bed.

He opened it and grabbed the items, before closing it. He sat in between Jae’s legs, admiring the inside of his thighs. He would mark the _fuck_ out of them until Jae was almost close, but he opened the lube cap when Jae complained about being too slow.

He poured some onto three fingers, closing the cap and throwing the bottle onto the floor. He spread Jae’s legs, exposing his entrance. Jae blushed, but Sungjin kissed around his thighs to hopefully make him more comfortable ad he warmed up his stick fingers.

“You ready?” Sungjin asked, and Jae nodded. On que, Sungjin slowly entered a finger into Jae. Jae gasped, and Sungjin shushed him, kissing his hips. He was gentle, and slowly pulled his finger in and out of Jae until he asked for another.

He inserted two now, scissoring them to stretch Jae out. He then made his finger’s into a ‘come here’ motion, feeling a spot inside of Jae. He guessed it was his prostate, upon Jae’s reaction. He repeated this until he now had three fingers inside of Jae, and the older began to tear up out of desperation.

Sungjin got the hint and pulled his fingers out. Jae whimpered, but Sungjin pinched him, causing Jae’s cock to twitch. He opened the condom package with his teeth, careful not to tear the condom. He slid the condom on, grabbing the lube bottle again. He coated his dick and Jae’s hole with extra lube, and then leaned over Jae.

“You ready?” He asked. Jae nodded. Sungjin leaned down to kiss him, entering him at the same time. Jae’s moans and his own groans were muffled by the kiss. Sungjin held onto Jae’s hips, pulling away. He began to slowly fuck Jae, picking up the pace gradually.

He lifted Jae’s leg up onto his shoulder, Jae blushing at the exposure. He began to fuck Jae faster, groaning as Jae felt hot and tight around him.

“Please, please, please.” Jae mumbled, and Sungjin fucked him harder, wrapping the hand that wasn't holding one of his legs up and began to jack Jae off. “Close?” He asked, and Jae nodded.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna–” Jae said, before he sobbed loudly, white liquid squirting onto his stomach, his dick throbbing and his hole squeezing tight around Sungjin, making the top groan. He whimpered as Sungjin still hit his swollen prostate, his cock still twitching out small amounts of cum.

He sniffled and laid there, whimpering in overstimulation as Sungjin was catching his release. He was fucked a few more times until Sungjin groaned, stopped his hips, and spilled into the condom. He stayed inside Jae until his climax was over, before he pulled out and winced. He tore the condom off and tied it before throwing it into the trash can.

He laid beside Jae, the two sweaty and hot men breathily heavily. “Fuck, were you good.” Jae breathed, laughing a bit until Sungjin joined him. “So were you.” Sungjin said.

The pair laid there tired and silent, until Jae turned to Sungjin and spoke up. “What does this make us?” He asked. Sungjin looked back. “Whatever you want.” He said, and Jae breathed in.

“Well, I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while.” Jae confessed, and Sungjin hummed. “Me too.” Jae’s eyes widened. “Really?” He asked, Sungjin nodded.

“Well.” Jae said, climbing on top of Sungjin. “How would you like to be my dom _and_ my boyfriend?” He asked. Sungjin lazily smiled as he looked up at Jae. “We can discuss details later, let’s have another round.”

“Deal.” Jae agreed, and the two best friends, well, now boyfriends I suppose, kissed.


	2. Jae is 100% Brat... plus a scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt proof read or read at all aaa i just wanted to get this out. it's rushed but i hope it's still okay.
> 
> btw happy belated birthday zen i only finished this for you

The two now boyfriended men were laying on the bed, resting from what they had just done. They had wanted a round two, so that's exactly what they intended to do.

“C’mon, how are we gonna do this?” Jae asked, staring at his now boyfriend. Sungjin hummed. “What do you wanna do?” 

Jae climbed on top of Sungjin, straddling his hips. “I wanna ride you. Are you okay with that?” Jae asked, placing his hands on Sungjin’s chest. Sungjin’s hands made their way to Jae’s hips, guiding him over his cock. “I’m more than okay with it.”

Jae whimpered as he sat down on Sungjin’s hardening cock, feeling oversentive in the best of ways. Sungjin watched as his boyfriend shut his eyes tight and began to ride him.

“That’s it, you’re doing so well, Jae.” Sungjin encouraged, helping him out by holding his hips, lifting him gently, and pulling him back down.

Jae’s cock bobbled between them, spurting precum onto Sungjin’s stomach. Jae whimpered as Sungjin’s dick was pressed up against his prostate.

“Fuck.” He whispered, breathing in heavily. His thighs shook as he began to rhythmically bounce up and down. Sungjin hissed, gripping Jae’s hips tighter, making the older whine. There would surely be bruises left later.

Jae felt himself grow tired, riding on Sungjin’s cock for what only felt like was a few minutes. He paused for a moment, letting himself rest. Sungjin noticed. “Are you getting sore?” He asked, Jae nodded.

“That’s alright. How about I thrust up into you, hm? Would you like that?” He teased, pinching Jae’s left nipple, drawing a whimper out of the older. “Please.” Jae asked. Sungjin nodded, and began to slowly thrust into Jaehyung. 

Jae began to mellow softly each time Sungjin thrusted up into him. His hand clutched the sheets beside them, his eyes screwed shut. Sungjin took Jae’s hands into his own, wrapping Jae’s arms around his neck. 

The older’s eyes opened, staring at Sungjin. He ran his hands up and down Jae’s side before pulling him into a kiss. Jae whimpered into the kiss, his sound muffled, getting lost in Sungjin’s mouth.

They pulled away, breathless. They smiled at each other. “You feel good. I feel full.” Jae said, and Sungjin groaned. “Yeah?” He asked, Jae nodded. After letting Sungjin thrust into him, he felt himself rock back on his cock.

Sungjin noticed Jae was growing more sensitive, his moans and whimpers getting higher and higher in pitch. “You close?” He asked. Jae just nodded, not trusting his voice. “Me too. Wanna come together?”

Before Jae had time to answer, Sungjin pulled out, making Jae whimper and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Shh,” Sungjin shushed him. “Just watch.” He sat up, and gripped both of their cocks into his right hand.

He began to stroke them both, the friction feeling too good to the both of them. They thrusted and rutted into Sungjin’s hand, both knowing they won’t last. “On my count.” Sungjin said.

“One.” 

“Two.

“Three.”

On cue, the two men moaned and climaxed, their muscles spasming as cum shot out of their dicks, onto their stomachs. They rocked out their orgasm and aftershocks, before laying back onto the bed, breathless.

“God.” Jae said after a few moments of silence. He felt good, so good. “Hm?” Sungjin asked, slowly getting up. He was going to clean both him and Jae up, give themselves aftercare. Even if they didn't do an actual scene yet, Sungjin still wants to make sure Jae is okay. 

Plus, he really doesn't want to fall asleep and have dried cum on his stomach. And he knew Jae felt disgusting. “You’re like… a sex god.” Jae said, making Sungjin chuckle.

“A sex god?” He asked, pulling the sheets off the bed, making Jae whimper as the air was cold. “Oh, shut up. I’m gonna make us a bath. C’mon, you big baby.” 

Jae followed Sungjin to the bathroom tiredly, waiting and shivering as Sungjin started the bath. After the tub was full of hot water, they got in. Jae leaned against Sungjin, letting the younger take care of him.

“You know…” Jae trailed off. Sungjin only hummed, wanting the other to continue. “I know we’ve only been officially boyfriends for like, what, two hours? But you’re already the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.” Jae said.

Sungjin knew it was probably just post sex bliss, but he felt prideful anyway. “Why thank you. I think you’re the best boyfriend  _ I’ve _ ever had.” Sungjin smiled as he washed Jae’s hair.

The two talked and talked as they were in the tub until the water got cold. Jae was basically asleep at this point. “C’mon, Jaehyung.” He whispered softly, helping the taller get out of the tub.

Said taller sleepily got into his towel, waiting for Sungjin to drain the water. Once the water was drained, Sungjin wrapped a towel around himself, and they went to Jae’s room.

“Grab some clothes and get changed, then come back.” Sungjin said and Jae nodded, barely registering what was asked of him. He grabbed whatever felt the most comfortable and changed, grabbing his towel and walking back to Sungjin’s room.

Sungjin smiled as Jae walked in sleepy. “Hey handsome.” He greeted and Jae glared at him. “Shut up and towel dry my hair.” 

“Bratty.” Sungjin mumbled. Jae didn't pay him any attention, but plotted himself at the edge of the bed. Sungjin settled behind him, beginning to towel dry his hair.

Jae hummed, feeling sleepier by the minute. Soon enough, he was asleep, softly snoring and leaning into his boyfriend.

Sungjin smiled and threw the towel on the floor, not caring about where it landed. He pulled Jae into his chest and covered them with now clean sheets. He had changed them when Jae was getting dressed.

He himself fell asleep, both of them content in each other’s arms.

—

The two had woken up early in the morning, as the sun was rising. “Good morning.” Sungjin mumbled as Jae stretched.

“Hi.” Jae smiled, staring at his boyfriend,

who gave him a confused look. “I wanna kiss you right now, but morning breath.” He explained and Sungjin rolled his eyes.

“Trust me, we’ll get plenty of kissing done later.” Sungjin said and Jae sat up. “We’re really gonna…” He trailed off.

“Of course. It’s something you’re interested in, and something I’m now interested in. We have to discuss hard limits and safe words and such.” Sungjin said, and Jae felt like he was going to cry.

Sungjin noticed and began to panic. He put his hands on either side of Jae’s face, looking into his eyes. “Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” He asked gently.

Jae just shook his head and chuckled. “Nothing it’s just,” He sniffled. “No one, well none of my partners, have really put in much research or effort into what I like. They’d either do what they thought was right or just do what I’d explain to them. There wasn't, like, any safety words and stuff and…” 

“Oh, Jae.” Sungjin said softly. Jae put his hands ontop of the ones that held his cheeks. “Call me crazy, but I love you. I’ve loved you for more than a friend for a while and knowing just in the beginning of our relationship you’re doing all this for me,” Jae said, staring at Sungjin.

Sungjin pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was loving and soft, both spilling their emotions into this kiss. “I love you too, Jaehyung. C’mon, though. I’m hungry. We can discuss things over breakfast.”

After Sungjin had cooked breakfast, the two were eating, a notepad and pen on the table. “So, safewords.” Sungjin said and Jae nodded.

“What would you like the safeword to be? Or we could use the color system.” Sungjin said and Jae thought for a minute.

“I trust you, so I think I’m okay with just a safeword.” Jae smiled. “How about, jellybean?” He suggested.

“That sounds good. What about when you’re restrained? Even though we won’t be doing that quite yet.” Sungjin said, and Jae pushed away the pen and paper.

“Let’s just discuss things for now and today’s scene, okay?” Jae said and Sungjin nodded.

“Well, I wanted to plan on edging you, then holding your arms down and teasing you, before spanking you and edging you some more. How’s that?” Sungjin said, and Jae glowed.

“Really?” He asked and Sungjin nodded. “Really. And I you could suck me off or I could jerk off over your back or something.” Sungjin.

They discussed more of what was going to happen, and soon enough it was time for their scene.

Sungjin has lube and condoms on the nightstand, just in case they’d go far as to penetration. He also has cream for when after he spanks Jae. He then has water and chocolate, knowing both of them, especially Jae, would need energy after

“Jaehyung.” Sungjin said, his voice deep and sharp. Jae shivered, looking up at his dom. “Yes?” He asked and Sungjin pointed towards the floor in front of him. “Come here.

Jae went to where he was asked. Sungjin grabbed his face harshly, but not to the point it would hurt Jae. They had discussed that manhandling like this was okay.

“You’ve been teasing me all day, baby. Sending me lewd texts while I was at work.” Sungjin said, and it was true. Sungjin did have to work and it was the plan for Jae to tease him at work.

“Yes, sir.” Jae answered him, loving the way Sungjin was glaring at him. “On the bed.” Sungjin said and Jae did as he was told.

He got on the bed, on his back. Sungjin loosened his tie, enjoying how the tent in Jae’s tent grew. “How about this.” Sungjin said, getting onto the bed himself on top of Jae.

“How about I hold you down and tease your cock with my other hand, making you get close then not letting you cum, hm? Then I’ll spank you until you’re  _ begging _ to cum.” Sungjin said, his breath hot on Jae’s skin.

Jae nodded and mellowed. “Please.” He said breathless and Sungjin smirked. “Sounds like someone’s already needy.” He mumbled against Jae’s skin. He began to mark up Jae’s neck, holding his arms above his head.

His one hand went down to Jae’s pants, making it’s way inside, as the other continued to hold his arms down against the bed. 

“Please.” Jae whined and Sungjin growled. “Shut it, Jae. I didn’t tell you to beg yet.” Jae mellowed at his harsh words.

Sungjin broke scene for a moment, looking at Jae in the eyes. “You okay?” He asked and Jae nodded up at him dreamily. “More than okay. I know to safeword out if I’m not, but I’m more than okay.”

“Good. I love you.” Sungjin said, going back to teasing Jae’s cock, his thumb working over his slit. Jae hissed, thrashing his hips as his fingernail ran over it.

He felt himself grow close as Sungjin pulled down his pants and stroked him fast. He slowed down and eventually stopped, and squeezed at the base. Jae cried and squirmed, wanting to cum but  _ oh  _ wanting to be edged.

“Good boy.” Sungjin said, kissing Jae on the lips. “One more time, or are you ready to be spanked?” He asked, his voice husky with arousal

“Spankings, please, sir.” Jae whined. Sungjin flipped him over. “Keep your hands where they are. If you move them, I’ll leave you here to come yourself. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. Understood.” Jae said. “Good.” Sungjin said, kissing Jae’s asscheeks before slapping one, making Jae moan. 

“Count for me, baby.” He said and Jae nodded the best he could. “One.” He counted, before Sungjin spanked him three more times.

“Two, three, four. Oh, please!” He counted and then begged, arching his back more. He wanted to be spanked until he came.

“Sir, I wanna–” He started, but moaned as Sungjin smacked his ass once more. “Five!” 

“What do you want, baby?” Sungjin asked. “Can I cum untouched, please, sir? With your permission?” Jae asked. Sungjin thought for a moment

“Alright. But I’m denying you of one more orgasm, okay? And then you’ll cum on my count.” Sungjin explained. “Yes, sir. Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Sungjin said, kissing Jae’s back dimples before grabbing Jae’s ass and then spanking him.

“Six, seven!” Jae sobbed. He was close. “I’m close, sir.” He warned. “Don’t cum, baby doll.” Sungjin said, grabbing the base of Jae’s dick.

Before he could orgasm, the feeling went away, and Jae cried. “Good boy, good boy.” Sungjin said, and Jae sniffled.

“You’re so good for me, baby. So good for Sir.” He rambled. “You ready to cum?” He asked, spanking Jae one more time harshly.

“Eight!” Jae whined and nodded. “Alright, baby. I’ll let you cum. Five more spanks, okay?” He said.

He spanked Jae five more times, Jae counting them and sobbing. He then grew close and Sungjin told him to cum, and Jae came on cue.

“Good boy.” Sungjin said, rubbing Jae’s back as he came. Jae climaxed before tiredly slumping onto the bed. He felt floaty

“Hey, we’re almost done.” He heard his dom’s voice muffled. “Can you suck Sir off, hm?” He heard and he perked him. He nodded.

This part went by fast, the sub barely registering it. After Sungjin came he felt more tired, and he ended up falling asleep.

After a few minutes, Sungjin let him sleep, and rested himself. He’ll clean him up once Jae is awake and can move, he didn't was to disturb the older.

When said man woke up, Sungjin was right there to take care of him. Jae still felt floaty, but less.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. You did so well, so well for me.” Sungjin said softly, running his hands through Jae’s hair.

“Turn over, let me put soothing cream onto you.” Sungjin told him and Jae lazily flipped over, letting Sungjin pamper him.

He hissed as it stung a bit before it began to sooth his slightly bruised ass. “Good, that’s it.” Sungjin said, getting up to grab a clean pair of underwear for the sub.

He slid them up Jae’s legs, Jae whimpering in sensitivity. “Shh, Shh.” Sungjin said softly. He then grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Jae, along with chocolates

“Take these, baby. Then you can sleep for real this time.” Sungjin said and Jae nodded, Sungjin voice slowly getting more clearer as he was coming down from the high.

“Thank you.” Jae finally said as he was fully back. Sungjin smiled and kissed him. “Thank you for trusting me to do this with you.” 

The two softly kissed, before they grew more tired. Sungjin put on a random show for them to fall asleep to. 

“I love you.” Jae mumbled. “I love you more.” Sungjin said back.


End file.
